second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Commonwealths
The history of the present Commonwealth, its institutions, traditions and values, cannot be understood without first learning of what came before it. Even the First Commonwealth Republic (also known as the Second Great Commonwealth) cannot be comprehended without first knowing of the power of nobles and kings, or the many foes of the old nation of Poland at that time. Using what few books survived the exhile of humanity to Ortus, many scholars have tried to come up with a proper history of their new nation, from the first king to the republic and then the creation of a realm of species humanity would have never dreamed of. Named the Timeline of the Commonwealths, this set of volumes is constantly updated and changed to fit new found information, as sometimes it is quite difficult to distinguish what is fact and what is just legend or propaganda. Dates For the most part, past events recorded by ancient and modern scholars have followed the traditional chronology of using the birth of Christ to count the years. Writers of the First Commonwealth Republic however, tended to change that, using instead the creation of this nation in 1700 AD as a new stepping stone. Thus, for instance, the Great war of 1714 AD began in 14 AC (14 years after the birth of the New Commonwealth). This system was mostly used by the cultured elites, with most of those territories taken by the new republic often still using their own ways to date the years. The new Commonwealth also suffers from a similar problem, only in a different way. While most humans still use the birth of Christ or the creation of the Commonwealth to speak about dates, for the Kithri, Karthemas and other alien races that inhabit this realm the true date to follow is the first flights out of the main system of Ortus (2200 AD), as that is seen as the first steps towards the creation of the Commonwealth. Commonwealth citizens who use this system say BU and AU (Before the Union and After the Union). Despite the fact that those who manage to flee the destruction of Earth came from different parts of the world, like the Ottoman Empire, India and other parts of Asia, this timeline of the Commonwealths focus mostly on the history of Poland and its many changes. To write a proper history about all other past nations would be nearly impossible without leaving out many important information. The following timeline will use a mixture of the two systems most used currently, those being the birth of Christ and the first proper trip to the stars. Time of kings (966-1700AD) or (-1700 to -500 BU) Kings of Poland The "proper" history of Poland does not begin until the so-called "Bamptism of Poland", refering to the introduction and subsequent spread of Christianity in the newly-formed kingdom. Centuries before that time, there was no nation or kingdom, just a mixture of slavic settlements and warring tribes fighting for land and resources. As it happened with most people in the area, they worshiped different gods to those of the Christians, gods of whom very little information has managed to survive. 966AD/-1234BU: Baptism of Poland. Mieszko I, who is considered the first ruler of the future Polish state and first king of the Piast dynasty, renounces the beliefs of his ancestors not only as a matter of finding a new faith, but to create new allies amongst nearby realms. This process of Christianization will still take centuries until the last territories finally convert. 1025AD/-1175BU: Boleslaw I Chrobry is crowned as the first King of Poland. Formally placing the country on Europe's map as the "forefront of Christianity". 1370AD/-830BU: Kazimierz the Great, last of the Piast, dies without heir. Hungarian king Louis of Anjou takes the crown. The new king does not pay much mind to the ruling of his new kingdom, giving the nobles more and more power to keep them content. 1382AD/-818BU: Louis' daughter, Jadwiga, is crowned as king of Poland. Lithuania, the last pagan country in Europe, see their chance. King Wladyslaw Jagietto converts to Christianity and marries Jadwiga, creating the union between both nations. Nations united 1410AD/-790BU: Battle of Grunwald. Polish Lithuanian forces defeat the Teutonic Order in one of the largest battles in medieval history. Despite this win however, the king does not capitalize on his victory, a move which will bring dire consequences to his kingdom in coming centuries. 1444AD/-756BU: King Wladyslaw Warnenczyk leads an allied army to the Ottoman Empire. The effort is a wasted one, as his whole army is crushed by Ottoman forces, the king himself dying in battle. 1505AD/-695BU: Nihil Novi, ("Nothing new" in latin) states no new law can be instated without the approval of nobles. The power of the crown continues to decrease, as even declaring war becomes a matter which requires the voting of the nobles. 1525AD/ -675BU: Teutonic Order is disbanded. The lands swear vassalage to Poland and transform into the realm of Prussia. 1572AD/-628BU: Zygmunt II dies without an heir. Nobles reform the country into a noble democracy, where only Christian nobles can vote. One year later, Henry de Valois becomes first elective king. The king leaves the country one year after being crowned, learning of his new chance to become king of France. 1610AD/-590BU: The Winged Hussars, the best fighting force in the kingdom's history, defeat a Russian force in the battle of Klushino despite being outnumbered nearly 6 to 1. 1674AD/-526BU:Jan III Sobieski is elected as king. The new ruler tries to closen ties with other nations and increase the power of the crown. In 1683, he directs the cavalry charge which breaks the siege of Vienna, forcing the Ottomans to flee. 1696AD/504BU: August II "The Strong" of Saxony elected thanks in no small part to use of threats, bribes and the pressence of an allied army from Russia on the borders of Polish territory. He will be the last king to sit on the throne of Poland. 1700AD/500BU: The first Anti-Monarchist riots begin in Poland. News about a more organized rebellion begin to spread. Wars against Prussia and Austria bring chaos and new taxes which finally spark a revolution which forces August II to flee, his royal forces defeated after the Battle of Rzymski road. The First Commonwealth Republic is thus born. The First Commonwealth Republic (1700 to 2050AD ) or (-500 to -150BU) Decade of blood and wonders 1700AD/500BU: First Commonwealth Republic is formally declared, with Ulryk Poleska acting as its first president. The first reforms begin to be implemented, with thousands of nobles and royalists leaving the country. The rule of law is implemented with an iron fist, a far cry from the corruption of the nobles. Still at war with a number of countries, armies of the new nation have to face a number of invasions from the West and North, including a naval landing beaten near Konigsberg. In Asia, the Mughal empire become sole rulers of India after crushing a rebellion of native nobles. 1702AD/498BU: The Act of Progress Endorsement is created by the Commonwealth's government to help scholars and researchers with their projects. The core of this act will provide the basis for similar laws in Ortus , centuries later. In the meantime, war rages across the continent. In winter, Poniatowski returns to Berlin for the second time after the Siege of Berlin, taking it once more (and this time for good) for the Commonwealth. 1703AD/497BU: After years of constant battles, Hannover surrenders to Commonwealth forces. A rebellion in recently-captured Berlin is quickly crushed by Poniatowski's army after days of forced marches. New harbours are opened, giving the Commonwealth the chance to begin to create a navy and commerce with other nations across the sea. Peace allows the young nation to build new workshops and roads that allow fast travel across the Commonwealth. Universities across the country continue to make new discoveries, including new technologies the Commonwealth shares with nations at war around them (for a fee of course). The crownless white eagle is chosen as the nation's new national symbol. 1704AD/496BU:During the winter of this year, the Commonwealth begins its war against the Kingdom of Sweden, beating their navy in the first test of the Polish fleet. Land forces in the East advance towards territory conquered from Russia by Swedish armies, while armies in the North start moving towards the previous lands of the kingdom of Denmark, also now occupied by Sweden. 1705AD/495BU: After a quick naval invasion, general Poniatowski takes Finland from Swedish hands. At the same time, the army of the North commanded by the victor of the Battle of Rzymski road assault Copenhagen, taking it from Swedish hands. Not wishing to be left behind, Poniatowski takes the city of Saint Petersburg. Still unsatisfied, he leaves behind reinforcing armies to take Moscow, defeating both Swedish armies sent to stop him. After discovering agents of the Commonwealth government in his army, the general has them executed as spies of the Swedes and takes control of Moscow and its nearby territories.The rift between the general and his government grows. In the frontier between Russia and Finland, Commonwealth general and veteran of many campaigns Pawel Lempicki begins what would later be called the "Hunt for Hendrick". For months, the Swedish general and the Commonwealth one will face each-other in battle, with Pawel emerging victorious in all battles, yet still unable to defeat the Swedish general. In early 1706AD the hunt finaly ends, with general Hendrick taking his own life before being captured by Polish forces. 1706AD/494BU: While Commonwealth armies defeat Swedish armies in their own homeland, republican diplomats travel to the Ottoman Empire, trying to close ties with the Sultan and open new trades routes. As this happens, in the waters of the Baltic the Commonwealth's armada clashes with the Swedish royal navy near Gotland. As Commonwealth ships get the upper hand, Swedish captains order what remains of the ship to be burnt, just so it cannot be used by the republicans. During the winter of that year, three Commonwealth armies storm the Swedish capital of Stockholm. While victorious, the siege cripples the main army of the Republic, with only future president and then captain of the Honor guard, Sebastian Stolarski, surviving the battle (thanks in no small part to the skill of Holger Sture, Swedish doctor and one of the fathers of modern medicine). In the East, Poniatowski faces several Russian armies after they declared war on the Commonwealth for the continuous occupation of their sovereign land. Forces loyal to the government also face Russian armies, taking new territories. 1707AD/493BU: With Stockholm "pacified", Sebastian Stolarski crushes the last remains of the Swedish army, his mostly-cavalry force taking the city of Christiania while searching for the fleeing king of Sweden. The king will later be found hanged by a tree, his assassins unknown. An agricultural crisis begins, caused by the movement of citizens from their farms to cities and factories. For a few months, rationing is introduced while merchant fleets bring food from beyond the seas. The remaining money is sent to Scandinavia to heal the land after years of war. In Russia, Poniatowski continues to expand his influence across the East and North, beating boyard armies and adding more lands to "his realm". Secretly, the now-exhiled Tzar Peter "The Great" is accepted as a new citizen of the Commonwealth after a non-public vote. Amongst the reasons for this choice is the information brought by the deposed Tzar about other monarchs and enemies of the Commonwealth, like the Austrian emperor or the exhiled king Augustus II. In the meantime, and thanks to the republic's booming economy, the Commonwealth acquires its first colonies from the United Provinces, including the island of Curacao (a place which would later name humanity's first galactic colony). 1708AD/492BU: General Lichorobiec is sent to the Commonwealth's new colonies with an army to take several pirate bases and expand the republic's influence across the Caribbean. While ferocious, the pirates are no match for the experienced, drilled armies of the Commonwealth. Cotton and tobacco start to become more common goods. Polish territories previous taken by Austria during the peace agreements of 1700 are taken by allies of the Ottoman Empire. Swimming in riches thanks in no small part to its booming industry, the Commonwealth buys back said territories for a sum of money that helps the Ottomans continue their war against the Austrians, arming several armies. 1709AD/491BU: Meeting of generals Poniatowski and Stolarski near Moscow. The "rogue general" accepts to leave his conquered territories to be governed by the Commonwealth. He returns to the core territories, seen as a hero by the crowds. He later returned to Moscow for reasons unknown. New agricultural techniques allow for better production of crops, ending for food the risk of famine in the poorer territories of the republic. On the colonies, the "Caribbean chart" is founded, its government given to a council of free men (to make sure Poniatowski's "experiment" was never repeated). The "Great Election of 1709" begins, with millions voting. The government of 1700 is re-elected. Quinquennium of Plenty 1711AD/489BU: The First Citizenship Edict is passed, on the 10th anniversary of the republic's creation. The rights and obligations of this edict would be used hundreds of years later by the government of Ortus, as the basis for their own edicts about the rights of all sentient beings, human or not (it would not be until 1873 that these same rights were given to women in the Commonwealth though). 1712AD/488BU: After one year of the creation of the first blueprint, the first proper steam engine is produced. Soon enough, these creations become a common sight on Commonwealth factories. Fearing how these machines might take their jobs and livelyhoods, hundreds of workers protest at first, with some going as far as to try to destroy these engines. Few in number, these saboteurs have little impact as the Commonwealth begins its Industrial Revolution. In the meantime, to the Republic's South, war between Austria and the Ottoman Empire rages on. Tens of thousands die on both sides, with many more leaving the Balkans to find refuge on the North. 1714AD/486BU: In early November, weeks before the republic's second elections, president Ulryk Poleska is assassinated by an agent from Austria (who were not pleased with the support given to the Ottoman Empire). Tensions between both nations grow as the Commonwealth now prepares for war. 1715AD/485BU: Sebastian Stolarski is elected as the second president of the Commonwealth Republic. His first edict is for mass mobilization as he swears to bring the Kaiser to justice. Alliances are made or strenghtened, as the war of 1715 is about to begin. The First Great war 1715AD/485BU: The Commonwealths "One Year war" begins, its armies fighting not only in European lands, but also in the sea and the Americas. Facing Austria and its allies, including the United Kingdom (the most important naval power of the time), the Commonwealth is still not lone, having the Mughal Empire of India , the Ottoman Empire and the United Provinces as its main allies through the war. Commonwealth forces under the command of president Stolarski defeat Austrian forces on the field, taking Vienna and all other Austrian territories of the North. While emperor Leopold dies during the assault to his palace, the Commonwealth manages to find king Augustus II, the true hand behind the assassination of president Ulryk. President Stolarski himself, with the help of a member of the Austrian royal guard, manage to capture the ex-ruler to later be executed in Warsaw's main square. The United Kingdom loses many of its forces in the Americas against Commonwealth colonial forces and fleet. Focused there, they are unable to withstand the invasion of Poniatowski and his loyal army. Acting on his own, the once-more rogue general burns, loots and kills his way from Scotland to London, a march which only ends after his exhausted forces are destroyed while trying to take the capital, in Poniatowski's first, and last, defeat. While this happens, the Commonwealth's fleet finally manages to show its dominance, facing and beating the Royal Navy. 1716AD/484BU: With mughal forces nearing their coasts and rebellion growing in every corner, queen Victoria of the United Kingdom agrees to a peace with the Commonwealth, who repay some of the damage caused by Poniatowski's rampage. Thus, after a year of total war, the Republic was peaceful once again. A century of quiet and action 1719AD/481BU: President Stolarski steps down as president, feeling that the country does no longer need a soldier to lead it. He becomes once more commander of the Honor Guard. 1724AD/476BU: While in the United Kingdom Scotland gains what would be a short-lived independence, in the Commonwealth, their protectorate of Courland becomes part of republican territory. As many Courlanders have families and jobs in the Commonwealth, use Commonwealth goods and pay with Commonwealth money, this is not seen as such a big change for most people. 1749AD/451BU: After dissapearing for decades, the old president of finance Danitowicz resurfaces as the economical advisor to the Emperor of China. Thanks to his influence, the previously-isolationist realm opens its doors, allow it into the global scene. 1768AD/432BU: Roscilaw Czwinjowski, now 102 years old, creates the "Eastern Union", an alliance between the Commonwealth, the Ottoman Empire, the Mughal Empire and China. He dies two years later, the last to do so of the first government of the Republic. Category:Historical Events